There are already known a lot of patent literatures relating to deodorant compositions which may mainly be classified into the four species mentioned below.
(i) deodorizer which appeals to human's sense, i.e. odor feeling. PA0 (ii) deodorizer which exhibits deodorization activity due to physical adsorption action. PA0 (iii) deodorizer which exerts deodorization activity by the use of microorganism. PA0 (iv) deodorizer which shows deodorization activity due to the mechanism of chemical reaction.
More specifically, the deodorizer of the first type is the one which utilized a masking method by fragrant materials. According to the nature of bad odors, however, this method has a drawback that unpleasant bad odors may sometimes be promoted by the fragrant materials employed. Moreover, the deodorizer of the second type contains an active carbon as main ingredient and so has a disadvantage that it is poor to moisture content. Furthermore, the deodorizer of the third type suffers from drawbacks that it does not produce immediate deodorization effect and is often difficult to control under appropriate conditions.
Whereas, the deodorizer of the fourth type has remarkable advantages that it takes fast-acting deodorization effect, is very easy to handle and safe by the appropriate choice of active reagent to be used and may cause the desired deodorization efficiency to be ensured. As typical examples of the active reagents previously used in the reaction typed deodorizer, now, there may be mentioned inorganic salt substances such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, iron chloride, iron sulphate, zinc chloride, zinc sulphate, copper sulphate and lead sulphate. Amongst those reagents as listed above, however, the iron compounds are poor in deodorization efficiency against acidic odor-generating substances such as hydrogen sulphide and methylmercaptan admitting that they have no problem on use. Besides, the other inorganic active compounds suffer from an inconvenience that attention must be paid on the handling and reservation thereof admitting that they are good on the deodorization effect against hydrogen sulphide. Further, there was not found in the prior art any deodorant composition which exhibits not only high deodorization activity against acidic bad odors but also excellent inhibition activity against corrosion of steel material.
We, the present inventors, have made extensive researches in an attempt to seek for such deodorant composition as dissolving above problems, and we have now found that there may be obtained a novel, reaction typed, corrosion-inhibiting deodorant composition which comprises at least one of alcoholic amine compounds, at least one of organic zinc compounds and water in specific proportions.